


The nature tingling us

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Historical stuff with no established characters [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Two boys on a field
Series: Historical stuff with no established characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127171
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this little idea because of this picture :)  
> https://pin.it/4YgRmX7
> 
> I have made both a “normal” version and one where they use thou/thee etc when referencing each other:)  
> First chapter is “normal”, second is thou/thee

The grass tingled my scalp and stuck to my long auburn hair that now had gone loose, no longer under the control of my red cotton ribbon. I felt hands in mine, a head on my shoulder and another hand playing with the newly grown hairs on my chest and chin.  
“Oh you are just so adorable. Your small infant fluffs, it makes you so cutely childish.”  
The elder boy besides me worshipped. He always did and I had come to not be so flustered every time. I turned to look at him, the sun reflecting of his light hair and his pointy nose. My expression was squinted from the sun that warmed us so comfortably.   
“Don’t say such things. I become used to them so and when you don’t call me them, it makes a dead man of my mood.” I begged softly and pulled my hand out of his and removed the other that was now brushing my cheekbones, feeling on my soft infant sideburns as he called them. “Don’t please. You know me, my body can’t with the constant change of affection.” I pleaded, whispering.  
“Why won’t you let me love you, dove? You know I always do.” He sat up, leaning on his arm and looking over me.  
“You absolutely know why, simpleton.” I said and turned my back to him and crossed my arms.   
I knew, he loved me but I my subconsciousness couldn’t comprehend it. How could he love me when he only showed his affections when we were alone?  
He laid down again besides me and turned my body so I was facing him again, I still turned my head away from him stubbornly. He then leaned over my chest and gently brought my face back by lifting my chin with his hands so I had no choice but to look at him. He stared into my eyes with the other hand softly resting on my upper chest.  
“I got bored today in school so I counted your freckles.” He said not breaking a smile, just staring into my eyes.  
“How many is it this time?”   
“Forty-seven”   
He sighed   
“Oh just let me kiss you, we never have. I just want you to know how much I love you even though our elders prevent us from expressing it to the fullest.”  
He had now grabbed my shoulder and his hand had trailed up to my full lips, caressing them softly. I was trapped.   
“Let me please. I love you, I love you” he begged. Who was the childish one now?  
I sighed again, not knowing what to answer. I really wanted him to do it but I didn’t want to long for his lips. I had already repressed enough thoughts. I just laid there, staring into each other’s eyes, him caressing my lips with his soft fingers.   
“Just keep touching my lips, would you” A sigh was heard but he just continued and then rested his head fully on my chest, his legs on the ground and torso in between. He caressed and caressed, looking up at me as I slowly fell asleep under the warm sun. I don’t know if it was just my imagination or if he did it but in my dream, I could feel a pair of lips on mine. When I woke up there was no sign that he had done it, he was just laying in the grass besides me, fiddling and pulling it. Maybe it was just the wind, I thought, yes I was sure that was the case. Because when I proposed it to him, he said that he didn’t.


	2. Adoration (thou version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same story just with thou/thee :)

The grass tingled my scalp and stuck to my long auburn hair that now had gone loose, no longer under the control of my red cotton ribbon. I felt hands in mine, a head on my shoulder and another hand playing with the newly grown hairs on my chest and chin.  
“Oh thou are just so adorable. Thy small infant fluffs, it makes thee so cutely childish.”  
The elder boy besides me worshipped. He always did and I had come to not be so flustered every time. I turned to look at him, the sun reflecting of his light hair and his pointy nose. My expression was squinted from the sun that warmed us so comfortably.  
“Don’t say such things. I become used to them so and when thou don’t call me them, it makes a dead man of my mood.” I begged softly and pulled my hand out of his and removed the other that was now brushing my cheekbones, feeling on my soft infant sideburns as he called them. “Don’t please. Thou know me, my body can’t with the constant change of affection.” I pleaded, whispering.  
“Why won’t thou let me love you, dove? Thou know I always do.” He sat up, leaning on his arm and looking over me.  
“Thou absolutely know why, simpleton.” I said and turned my back to him and crossed my arms.  
I knew, he loved me but I my subconsciousness couldn’t comprehend it. How could he love me when he only showed his affections when we were alone?  
He laid down again besides me and turned my body so I was facing him again, I still turned my head away from him stubbornly. He then leaned over my chest and gently brought my face back by lifting my chin with his hands so I had no choice but to look at him. He stared into my eyes with the other hand softly resting on my upper chest.  
“I got bored today in school so I counted thy freckles.” He said not breaking a smile, just staring into my eyes.  
“How many is it this time?”  
“Forty-seven”  
He sighed  
“Oh just let me kiss thee, we never have. I just want thee to know how much I love thee even though our elders prevent us from expressing it to the fullest.”  
He had now grabbed my shoulder and his hand had trailed up to my full lips, caressing them softly. I was trapped.  
“Let me please. I love thee, I love thee” he begged. Who was the childish one now?  
I sighed again, not knowing what to answer. I really wanted him to do it but I didn’t want to long for his lips. I had already repressed enough thoughts. I just laid there, staring into each other’s eyes, him caressing my lips with his soft fingers.  
“Just keep touching my lips, would thou?” A sigh was heard but he just continued and then rested his head fully on my chest, his legs on the ground and torso in between. He caressed and caressed, looking up at me as I slowly fell asleep under the warm sun. I don’t know if it was just my imagination or if he did it but in my dream, I could feel a pair of lips on mine. When I woke up there was no sign that he had done it, he was just laying in the grass besides me, fiddling and pulling it. Maybe it was just the wind, I thought, yes I was sure that was the case. Because when I proposed it to him, he said that he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this thing, comments and kudos are much appreciated! :) <3


End file.
